The present invention relates to composite web having elastic and inelastic regions, from which diaper closure elements can be separated or punched. The composite web comprises a nonwoven web forming a first outer side; spaced-apart, elastically stretchable strips that are disposed on the nonwoven web; a nonwoven material that covers the elastically stretchable strips on a second outer side; and at least one inelastic strip of a hook material, which bridges a region between two adjacent, elastically stretchable strips.
In the production of composite webs for diaper closure elements, it is known from EP 2 301 502 A1 to laminate elastic strips between two flat nonwoven webs, wherein a direct connection of the two nonwoven webs and the incorporation of a reinforcing strip occur in alternation between two adjacent, elastically stretchable foil strips. At the point where the two nonwoven webs are directly interconnected, the diaper closure element can be attached to a disposable article such as a baby diaper or a hygiene product for adults, while the section having the elastically stretchable foil strip imparts the required elasticity to the diaper closure element. A hook strip can be subsequently applied at the point where the reinforcing strip is disposed, wherein the reinforcing strip is required in order to prevent the nonwoven material from tearing in an uncontrolled manner when under tension. For the same reason, an overlap between the reinforcing strip and the elastically stretchable foil strip is also provided.
A composite web having elastic and inelastic regions is also known from EP 1 736 306 A1, according to which elastic and inelastic regions are formed by a corresponding application of adhesive. The adhesive is provided in order to strengthen the material to a sufficient extent, wherein adhesive is provided only in sections on elastically stretchable film strips. The subsequent placement of a hook material on the outer side can be problematic, however, because the material underneath the hook strip is reinforced by only one continuous layer of adhesive.
A composite web having the initially described features is known from EP 2 340 796 A1, wherein the hook material in this case also is glued onto the outside of two flat nonwoven strips. In order to provide the material with sufficient strength overall, a further, inelastic strip is provided for reinforcement on the opposite side. The application of two opposing, inelastic material strips is expensive in terms of material costs and is complicated to carry out.
Document EP 0 768 075 B1 makes known a disposable diaper having reclosure elements on the sides. The reclosure elements do not have elastic regions. The necessary elasticity of the entire disposable diaper is achieved in that an elastic element is disposed in a front waist region, while the diaper closure elements in the form of lateral wings are rigid. A hook material is provided on the lateral diaper closure elements. The hook material is covered on the edges thereof by a protective layer made of a nonwoven material. The protective layer made of a nonwoven material is provided for completely covering the hooks in order to form a soft gripping section for a user.
Document WO 99/13745 A1 makes known a hook material having hook-free edges, wherein the hook-free edges are covered by a cover material. The above-described arrangement is intended to be disposed in the waist region of a diaper in order to permit diaper closure elements comprising a loop material to be attached thereto. The document does not describe designing the arrangement known from WO 99/13745 A1 to be elastic in sections.